


Time and Time again

by NeitzschesGod



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Short, implied rosemary - Freeform, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitzschesGod/pseuds/NeitzschesGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis: Aradia<3Dave request by an unnamed anonymous requester of smut. AU of course, they are both underage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Time again

**Author's Note:**

> WELL SHIT WHO KNEW JANUARY HAD FIVE FRIDAYS I SURE DIDN'T WHOOPS. Sorry this is a few hours late.

Aradia pedaled mercilessly on her bike, careening her way to Dave's house. She had long ago mesmerized the path from hers to his, and could easily do it blindfolded. The dark dusk of the evening cooled around her into twilight as she rode onward. 

She climbed up to daves window, carefully fitting through the open frame with her large hips. 

"Dave!" she whispered. "Are you awake?

"Shhh, Aradia." Hissed Dave. "Rose and Kanaya are sleeping in the other room.

"I'll be quiet. You want to blow this place for somewhere much nicer?" asked Aradia. 

"Only if you can get back out the window with hips the size of Gibraltar." Dave replied dryly, slithering out his window and rappelling down with a rope Aradia belayed for him. When he reached the bottom, he tried to act as a counterweight so she could come down slowly, but his light frame proved useless in that area. They departed, cracking quips and whips respectively, to one of the softer hills a ways away.  
************************************************  
When they arrived, Dave's previously idle hands and lips went immediately to work, running fingers through Aradia's hair, kissing her and copping a sneaky feel. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Pulling Dave on top of her, she removed his hand and finished opening her shirt. She pulled her pants off and her bulge was throbbing and squirming underneath her panties. Dave stopped making out for a second to appreciate the sight. He ran his finger along the bottom of the bulge, following the curves. Aradia let out a soft moan as she gave a small thrust. Her bulge was only half hard, but it was getting harder every second. Her panties were getting redder and redder as she leaked red Jamba Juice. 

With one swift motion, Dave pulled her panties down and her bulge rose majestically, twitching like a severed tentacle. 

"You must be excited," quipped Dave."Your bulge is twitching like a severed tentacle."

Aradia winced, muttered 'bulge kill', and gave him a small slap. 

Dave ran a single finger around the base of her red tentacle, causing her to involuntarily twitch. He began sucking her off, circling his tongue around the tip. She let out a small moan of pleasure as he enveloped her bulge with his mouth, taking her deep inside him. He worked up and down as she lied on the grass, gasping with pleasure every time he went down her bulge. He worked his hand along her shaft as he focused on her tip. Sucking it like a candy cane, he began to taste the sweet fluid coming out of her, almost, but not entirely, unlike pomegranate juice. Tasting it, he knew she was nearing completion. In one swift motion, he nearly swallowed her whole as he pressed into the bundle of nerves two inches from the base of her bulge between her legs. Her squeals of pleasure filled the air as orgasm quickly took over her body.

"Hey Aradia," asked Dave. "Do you think you can wrap that fine-ass tentacle around my dick?"

Maneuvering into the cowgirl position, Aradia sat down over Daves crotch, bulge slime still dripping from her quivering crotch. If she tried hard enough, she could make her bulge prehensile, so she tried to concentrate and wrapped it around his already hard dick. Tighter and tighter she squeezed as Dave let out moans and gasps of sexual pleasure. Within thirty seconds he had blown his load, causing her to involuntarily blow hers due to the evolutionary effect of troll bulges. She slid off and lay next to him.  
************************************************  
The next morning, Dave found himself with Aradia where they had been the last night. Quickly waking her, they dressed themselves and ran to his house where Aradia's bike was stashed. Hoping to get back in before he was noticed, he ran and climbed up the side of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> 5 stories in. 47 to go. So far, I have discovered that in terms of hits, smut>fluff>other. But in terms of kudos, fluff>other>smut. Curious. I'll need more data points, but by the end of this year you guys will have a graph of everything.
> 
>  
> 
> SPECIAL NOTICE: next story will be posted sometime saturday due to conflicting research paper. Sorry everyone.


End file.
